


The Hale-Addams Family

by nicole135



Series: The Hale-Addams Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Troublemaker Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole135/pseuds/nicole135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Stiles and Derek have been together forever! ("Three months" "Shut up Derek!") And Stiles just knows he's hiding something from him; it's not like the "I'm not really working with the-evil-Alpha-trying-to-kill-us-so-I'm-not-betraying-you-but-I-can't-tell-you-that thing", -which seriously needs to have a revision on the title- but old Sourwolf is definitely hiding something. And Stiles being Stiles is going to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Things Come to a Head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680329) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



> Okay, so the Hale-Addams family thing has been something I've loved for a while now and I wanted to add to the fandom.
> 
> This story has been inspired by all the Teen Wolf/Addams' Family fusions I have read. Those people are:  
> callunavulgari (the one where the Hales are related to the Addams)  
> Moonbeam (luvsbitca) (We Are Addamses)  
> stilinskisparkles (Derek Hale's Very Bad, No Good (Nice) Summer)  
> neil4god ("This mamushka is for you")
> 
> Callunavulgari, you have especially inspired this story. I didn't mean to copy anything, so I hope you aren't mad. I just really loved your story!
> 
> I don't own anything! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Okay, so Stiles and Derek have been together forever! ("Three months" "Shut up Derek!") And Stiles just knows he's hiding something from him; it's not like the "I'm not really working with the-evil-Alpha-trying-to-kill-us-so-I'm-not-betraying-you-but-I-can't-tell-you-that thing", -which seriously needs to have a revision on the title- but old Sourwolf is definitely hiding something. And Stiles being Stiles is going to figure it out. 

Okay, so maybe this is going to be a hell of a lot harder than he originally thought. 

So when Derek doesn't want to share -the bastard- he doesn't. No matter what Stiles does, be it nagging, bribing, annoying, seducing -which was fun anyway whether Derek spilled or not, though he did spill, wink wink-. It's just nothing he did seemed to work. That is until the wolf came out of the bag -God, dog jokes never get old- literally. 

So hunters were in town. Derek, being the badass Alpha that he is, called a pack meeting telling everyone to stay low. 

Yeah, when has Stiles ever been able to stay below the radar? Come on, he's spaztastic, and human. The squishy human. 

Apparently hunters don't give a shit about that. 

Stiles really doesn't know how he gets into these situations. All he wanted to do was go see his boyfriend, maybe have some sexy timez with a 'z' in the loft. No big deal. 

Apparently not. 

Hunters have a thing against sexy timez with a 'z' apparently. 

They grab him before he gets to the loft, talking about how the "dog's not home". 

And Stiles knowing Derek, this means he's probably in the woods brooding and drowning in man-pain or terrorizing little bunnies, either way, he's not here. Which means Stiles is fucked, and not in the good way. 

When they finally drop Stiles against the closed in "cell" of an abandoned warehouse outside of town, Stiles can't help but groan. "Come on guys! How cliche is this? Abandoned warehouse? Really?" 

One guy growls and shoves him deeper into the cell, right before it shuts, Stiles shouts, "Yeah! Your growl? NOT SCARY ASSHOLE!" 

Now he's stuck in the cell. Alone. Without his cell phone, and no one knows where he is. Just fucking great. 

Stiles leans against the wall facing the door, then he leans his head back against it, staring at the ceiling. He doubts there's anyway to escape so all he's got to do is wait. Like some damsel in distress and hope Derek knows he's missing. God this is so fucking pathetic. Those offered lessons on self defense from Derek sound amazing right now. 

He's pretty damn good with a gun -thank you Dad-, and shooting Allison's crossbow almost ended with Derek with an arrow in the ass if he hadn't moved at the right moment. ("Baby! Are you okay!??" "Stiles, I'm fine." "Not you! Shh, my beautiful buns, shhh. I didn't mean it." "Why am I dating you?" "Because I am awesome and you'd die without me." "Oh my god! Stiles! Stop molesting Derek's ass in front of me! My eyes!" "Shut up Scott!") He will never pick up a crossbow or bow if it leads to Derek's perfect ass being hurt. Stiles can't afford that! 

That is the man he loves, though he hasn't told him that, which won't be for a while. Yeah, not touching those three words with a ten foot pole. Nope. Nadda. 

So why is it that when he thinks this, the universe sends him the biggest fuck you imaginable? 

Of course that is when one hunter comes back with a sack that he throws at Stiles. 

Stiles just manages to grab it before he realizes that what he's holding is warm, wet, and squishes with his touch. The light's dim but he can swear that's blood seeping all over his hands. 

"Go 'ahead' and open it," the guy smirks and laughs like it's a joke. 

When Stiles opens the bag he almost pukes, he can feel it coming up and everything, but then again, he doesn't know if that's a scream or bile, either way something's trying to come up. 

Derek's head is in the bag. Eyes closed, and very dead. 

Oh shit. Oh shit Oh shit. 

He doesn't even realize he's talking out loud. 

Two more hunters come in dragging Derek's body, dropping it in front of Stiles' shaking legs. 

Stiles collapses on the ground, not even feeling the pain in his knees. He starts whimpering as he stares at Derek's face. Tears are blurring his vision as he holds onto Derek's head, hands cupping around the back. 

Stiles doesn't even realize they've left before his eyes are closed, but the image of Derek's head is burned into his eyes. He can't not see it. 

He's chocking on his panic. 

"Derek," he whimpers, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please baby, I'm so sorry." Stiles rests his forehead against Derek's as he feels his throat start to close up. 

The next thing stops his heart dead. A hand grabs him from behind, covering his mouth. When his eyes pop open, Derek is looking at him, and Stiles can see Derek telling him to be quiet, but he doesn't hear it. He just starts screaming through the hand on his mouth. 

"Stiles! Shhhhh! Stiles!" 

But no. Stiles keeps screaming. He takes a deep breath through his nose, and keeps up the muffled high pitch sound. He starts to get a little light headed when what Derek says catches his attention. 

"Stiles. I'm not dead. Just stop screaming and I'll explain. I just need you to attach my head back on my body." 

Stiles stops screaming, but he slowly sets Derek's head down on the ground. 

Derek gives him a questionable look, but Stiles lifts one bloody finger, and Derek waits patiently. 

Stiles closes his eyes, Derek's hand still over his mouth. Stiles takes a deep breath and lets out one last long scream. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes, panicking on the inside, but he takes a calm breath before nodding at Derek's head. 

Derek looks at him amused, but says, "Are you done screaming?" 

Stiles nods once more. The epitome of calm. 

Derek nods back, before the hand disappears. 

Stiles coughs once, his voice hoarse when he says, "That. Is the coolest shit ever! Also the nastiest. Anyway, h-how." Stiles coughs once more. "Okay. How do I att-fix this?" He motions to Derek's whole situation. 

Derek smiles -this is why he loves Stiles so much. He's perfect like that-. "Just place my head on my neck, and my body will do the rest. I could do it, but it's been a while and I don't want to mess this up." 

Stiles does as he's told and winces when the sound of Derek's spine connecting snaps through the room. 

Derek does his neck rolling thing he does -Stiles so thinks that's sexy as hell- and then watches Stiles seeing if he's going to freak out again. 

Stiles doesn't. "Okay, so how the hell is this possible? Like the others? They couldn't survive that!" Stiles shakes his head in emphasis. 

"It's mostly from my dad's side of the family." 

"And you'll explain this?" 

Derek nods. "But first lets get out of here." 

Stiles nods.


	2. The Family Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has got to be one of my favorite chapters so far out of the few I have written.  
> Hope you enjoy! :D  
> -Nicole

Stiles is lying on Derek's back, tracing the two different tattoos on there. 

He has the triskelion between his shoulder blades, but he's also got a phrase written in Latin over the top of his back over his other tattoo. 

Stiles hasn't really paid attention to it before, but now. Now he's curious. 

The words are 'Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc'. "We gladly feast on those who would subdue us." He whispers the translated words under his breath. 

Derek looks over his shoulder from his folded arms; he actually grins at Stiles. "Yeah, that's my family's credo." 

"That is both scary and awesome as fuck. Did you know that?" Stiles murmurs against his back, tracing the words. 

"Yeah." 

"So you going to explain? Now that we got the whole 'we're alive' sex handled?" 

Derek nods, rolling on his back so Stiles can lay on his chest. "Okay, so where do you want me to start?" 

"You said the weird comes from your dad's side? Is that the same with the credo?" Stiles asks, rubbing circles in Derek's chest. 

"Yeah. My mom's side is the werewolf royalty and you can say my dad's side is supernatural royalty." 

"Seriously?" 

Derek nods, "Yeah. My full name is Derek Marco Hale-Addams." 

"That is strangely sexy." 

Derek laughs, running his fingers down Stiles spine. "Yeah. The Addams family, they are hard to describe. You'd have to see them to understand. You know?" 

"Okay, so I'll meet them." 

"That requires you meeting my whole family." 

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "Whole family?" 

Derek nods. "My family didn't die in the fire. They've just been staying with my aunt and uncle." 

"Whoa whoa whoa. Okay Sourwolf, explain." 

Derek laughs softly, kissing Stiles' forehead. "They are like me. Well, Mom wasn't in the house at the time, but basically they all survived. 

"Anyway, my dad is the youngest of three brothers: Fester, Gomez, and Marco. Gomez is the patriarch of the family, but really Aunt Morticia runs everything. 

"In the house, I think there's Uncle Fester, and then Uncle Gomez and Aunt Morticia with her mother Grandmama, and their children my cousins Wednesday, Pugsley, and Pubert. My dad and mom are staying their with my two sisters. The only one dead by normal standards is Laura. She's a ghost." 

"What do you mean by normal standards?" Stiles asks with furrowed brows. 

Derek kisses him there. 

"Basically, Laura's soul is out of her body at the moment. Her body is buried in the cemetery on my Uncle's property. She wanted to scare a bunch of humans on Halloween and she just hasn't returned to her body. A lot of the family like to stay as ghosts, but on Halloween we dig up their bodies and "wake" them. We call the game Wake the Dead." 

Stiles stares at Derek for a long moment with wide eyes. Finally he manages to say, "Dude. I want to meet your family! Please?" 

Derek looks at him for a long moment, thinking. "Okay, but Wednesday might try to cut your head off or drop you off the roof." Derek looks away, brows scrunched together in deeper thought. "Actually, the possibilities are endless when the thought of homicide is on her mind. Which is usually always..." 

Stiles just laughs against Derek's chest, kissing a nipple. "Yeah. I definitely want to meet them." 

Derek rests his chin on Stiles' head, tiny grin on his face. "Okay."


	3. The Bribe of a Bride

"Okay, Stiles, you can do this." 

"When you start talking to yourself, nothing good ever comes from it." The Sheriff says as he walks into the kitchen. 

Stiles glares at his father but takes a deep breath, "Yo Daddio!" And without taking a another breath he spills out a long explanation, "So you know how you have that big Sheriff-y thing you're doing this week? Well yeah, I can't watch the house because I forgot -more like didn't tell you till now- that I'm going to go see some of Derek's extended family for a couple of weeks -that is if they like me, or I'll come straight home and never leave my room again if they don't. That would really suck if they didn't like me. Derek said they'd love me though, but I don't know-" 

"Stiles! Stiles! Calm down! Now what did you say?" 

"I'm going to go see some of Derek's family." 

"Okay, and where do they live?" 

"Oh, they live in-" Stiles ends his sentence in gibberish and under his breath. 

"Where?" 

More mumbled gibberish. 

"Stiles I won't let you go if you don't tell me where. I don't care if you are barely eighteen." 

"So you'll let me go?" 

"If I know where you're going." 

"But I can go?" 

"Yes." His father says without thinking, "Now where?" 

"In Virginia I think. But you said I could go! And you are a man of your word!" Stiles points at his dad. 

The Sheriff sighs. "You are driving all the way across the country to see some of Derek's family?" His dad looks skeptical. 

"No, we're flying. And come on Dad, this is Derek's only family." Stiles attempts to do Scott's puppy eyes. 

The Sheriff sighs, rubbing at his temples feeling that headache that only Stiles can bring coming on. "Fine. I'll have to pay Derek back for your ticket though." 

"No Dad! Derek says it's totally fine and not to worry about it. Seriously. Dad." 

"Stiles, I can't let him pay for your ticket." 

"Dad, seriously. Derek can't handle that with his people issues. He'll probably have an aneurysm. Please don't do that to my future husband." Stiles doesn't realize what's come out of his mouth till it's too late. 

His dad raises an eyebrow at him. "Future husband huh?" 

Stiles looks like a deer caught in the headlights. 

The Sheriff just grins walking away whistling. 

"Dad. Dad!" Stiles shouts after his dad. "Dad you can't bribe me with this piece of information! You best just forget that part! You can't black mail me on this! I will not let you have red meat! No sir-e! No! Dad! Dad!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find the ending of this hilarious. XD  
> Poor Stiles.


	4. A Lurch in the Right Direction

"Okay, so who is in the house again?" Stiles is bouncing his legs up and down in the rental car. "Like, I would hate to call your mom your aunt or the other way around! Oh my God! That would be so embarrassing! What if they never want to see me again if I do that!?!" 

Derek rests a hand on Stiles' knee. "Breathe. And they would take it as a complement anyway." 

"Seriously?" 

Derek has a tiny smile on his face as he keep his eyes on the road. "Yes Stiles. They are each the sister the other always wanted." 

Stiles nods, taking a big sigh of relief, "Oh thank God! I just don't want to disappoint them. You know?" 

Derek looks over at Stiles, his eyes showing concern. At the stop light, Derek reaches over and kisses Stiles' temple. 

Stiles leans against his shoulder just breathing in 'Derek', the smell that calms him when ever he's on a verge of a panic attack -which he was a moment ago. Thank God for werewolf hearing and smell. Bye Bye panic attacks! 

"I'm honestly a little scared," Derek confesses the words against the top of Stiles' head, eyes focused of the red light in front of them. 

Stiles looks up, only managing to see Derek's stubbled jaw. "Why? There's no reason for Big Bad to be scared." 

Derek grins at the nickname, kisses Stiles once more at his temple before driving again, one hand still holding Stiles' hand though. "Because the last time I introduced someone to my family she ran away and I never saw her again." 

Stiles' eyes go wide. "Did she see someone wolf out? Oh my God! Did your mom the badass Alpha of the Hale Pack wolf out!?! Holy shit! What if she wolfs out on me!" 

Derek actually laughs. "No Stiles, my mother did not 'wolf out'. Paige already knew about werewolves anyway, seeing how she was one." 

"Oh." 

"So you see why I'm scared? She knew about the supernatural and she met my family. That was what freaked her out." 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Derek. We dealt with that random Rogue Alpha together and the Kanima. I dealt with Gerald Argent to save Erica and Boyd. I went into that harpies' nest to go get eaten alive just for you and the pack to come and get them while they were distracted. Derek, I snuggled with a dragon egg to keep it warm for a week just to have him hatch-" 

"Stiles we are not talking about Thorin." 

"Hey! Don't be mean to Thorin! He is my baby!" 

"Stiles, he is a dwarf dragon, of course he's a baby." 

Stiles rolls his eyes, then looks worried. "Do you think the pack can take care of him? He might miss him mommy and daddy. Derek why didn't we bring him! He's only six months old! He's a baby!" 

Derek rolls his eyes, "Stiles. Thorin will be fine. He's a dragon." 

"I should call Scott. What if he forgets to feed him!" 

Derek sighs, "Stiles. The whole pack spoils him. He will be fine." 

Stiles pouts for a second before smiling, "See not so scared now are you Big Bad?" 

Derek smiles back, "No Little Red, I'm not." 

"See I'm awesome!" 

Derek rolls his eyes while they are coming up to a hill with a house by itself. 

The house itself is huge and it looks old. All the colors are muted around it, and the vegetation is mostly dead and dying from the looks of it. When they get up to the gate, before Stiles can ask if he should open it, it opens on it's own, the bars actually saluting them as they drive past. 

Stiles, wide eyed, looks back at the gate before a huge shit eating grin comes over his face. "Derek! Oh my God! Did you see that?" 

Derek smiles at him, "Yes Stiles, I saw." 

"It saluted us!" 

Derek laughs. 

Stiles glares at him. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" 

"I'm not laughing at you. Okay. Maybe a little. It's just it's nice to see someone excited by Gate instead of freaked out. And normally he growls at people." 

"Freaked out? Dude! It's awesome! And growls! Awww! Did little toddler Derek learn to growl from Gate?" 

"Shut up and don't call me dude." 

Stiles rolls his eyes laughing as they park. 

He takes in the interesting car they park next to. It's an old school car, but it's got attachments like extra seating and curtains and things. It reminds him of the house. It all makes sense together. 

Derek gets out, leading Stiles up the creaking steps toward the towering door. Derek pulls something next to the door before letting it come back. The sound of a fog horn rings in Stiles ears as Derek leads them in, not even waiting for someone to answer it. 

"Lurch will probably show up in a minute. He's most likely doing something right now." 

"Lurch?" Stiles cocks his head as he takes in the huge room. Every thing is old looking. 

"The butler. He grunts." Derek shrugs, then turns back toward the door. "I'll go get our bags. Wait here. Got it?" 

Stiles kind of waves him off, too busy looking around. 

As soon as the door shuts behind Derek, Stiles starts walking out of the foyer looking at the paintings on the wall. 

There are landscapes of deserts and swamps. There are portraits of people that are all hard to describe. Hooded figures at alters, gruesome deaths, and many others that make a shiver go down Stiles spin. 

Two suits of armor salute Stiles, and he's too busy looking at them as he walks that he doesn't realize the change in flooring until a loud growl causes him to jump back. 

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" 

He looks down to see a bear skin rug when it huffs at him. Stiles walks around to face the head, squatting down. 

"Did I step on you?" 

It growls again. 

"Oh, I am so sorry. I swear my limbs do there own thing." He hesitantly pets the bear's head, and it gives another purr of a growl. 

While Stiles is petting the bear, a giant hand grabs his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. 

A giant with thin limbs and in a suit looms over him. He reminds Stiles of Frankenstein's Monster. He grunts once, which Stiles easily translates to "Who are you?" 

Stiles grins at the guy, "I'm Stiles, Derek's boyfriend and you must be Lurch." 

Lurch cocks his head to the side, grunting in question. 

"Oh, I'm an expert in grunt. Derek does it a lot. I've just kind of picked up on it, it was the only way for us to continue a conversation." Stiles shrugs as he speaks. 

Lurch nods once in understanding. 

At that moment, Derek comes around the corner looking grumpier than usual. Stiles vaguely remembers something about staying put. 

Oops. 

Derek's eyes flash red at Stiles for a second, (Stiles knows it's more because his control slips when he's scared like that) and he smiles at Lurch. "Hey Lurch, I'm sorry about Stiles. He gets distracted easily." 

Stiles gasps in insult while Lurch grunts in understanding. 

"Our bags are by the door. I had to drop them when I couldn't find this one," Derek cuffs Stiles on the back of the head (not hard, though the insult on Stiles face intensifies.) 

Lurch grunts and walks off, to get their bags Stiles guesses, so that leaves him to Derek's mercy. 

Derek cuffs him again. "What did I tell you!" 

Stiles grabs his head and pouts at Derek, "I'm sorry. I got distracted as you so nicely put it," Stiles voice is dripping with sarcasm. 

Derek rubs both hands over his face. (Stiles thinks he's being a little over dramatic.) "Stiles, you can't just wander around like that, this place is dangerous. There are endless things in here that could kill a human." 

Stiles rolls his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. "Derek, I am an emissary-in-training. I'll be fine. And also, you should rebuild the old Hale house or something. I think it could be a badass place for the pack." 

Derek just rolls his eyes. 

"Okay," Stiles nods once, let's go meet your family." Stiles turns around and comes face to face with a full out Beta shifted werewolf snarling at him, not even two inches from his face. 

He screams.


	5. The Addams Family -snap, snap-

"There goes another one," what sounds like an older female says as they enter the hallway. 

Stiles is too busy clutching his chest trying to breathe, while the werewolf-ghost is shifted to normal, laughing hysterically. 

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Stiles shouts through gasps. "You Hales all need a damn bell I swear! Not even just the Hales, all werewolves in general." Stiles looks at Derek, who is trying to keep a straight face, "Oh shut up! It's not my fault I'm 'fun to scare with my rabbit heart', whatever the fuck that means." Stiles takes a deep breath. He looks back over at the hysterically laughing werewolf in front of him. "Laura Hale I guess, since you're floating and all." 

Laura wipes some tears from her semi-translucent face, giggles still shaking her body. "I'm not sorry. That was hilarious." 

Stiles rolls his eyes, but smiles. "I know, evidently the whole pack back home loves to do it too." 

Laura grins as she looks over him, "So you're Stiles. Derek talks a lot about you." 

Stiles eyes light up, "Really?" He grins, "He tells you how awesome I am, right?" 

Laura smirks, "No, he tells us how cu-" 

"Laura! Shut up!" Derek scowls at his sister, while Stiles beams like it's Christmas. 

Stiles walks up to Derek, kissing his scowl, "Awwww, does Sourwolf talk about how cute I am?" 

Derek glares while his ears go pink. 

Laura laughs, "Sourwolf? Really?" 

Stiles grins, "Yep." He pops the 'p'. 

Two older women walk in, both of similar height and awesomeness. The one who is wearing casual clothing is obviously Derek's mother while the other in the long, tight, black dress is his aunt. Where Talia Hale is dark skinned like her son, Aunt Morticia is as pale as death. 

They are both haunting in their own way, and Stiles can feel in his bones and in his Spark that both hold power. Step aside Lydia Martin, these two women would even make Stiles' once Goddess cower. 

(Wait! What if all the Pack women were in the same room together!?! Let alone just Lydia meeting these women,testosterone would shrivel in their presence!) 

Holy shit. 

Stiles smiles shyly at them trying to stop thinking about the end of the world from being taken over by all the women he knows, he gestures to each respectfully, "You must be Talia and Morticia." 

Aunt Morticia's smile is slow and eyes soften just a fraction. When she speaks, he knows she is the one who spoke earlier. She has this slow way of speaking like the world stops and waits for her to finish speaking before moving again, "Stiles. I can see my nephew has failed to mention you are magically inclined." 

Talia speaks just like Stiles would imagine a female Derek talking, "I believe Denton is teaching him." 

Morticia nods, "Yes, Alan. Always a bride and never a widow." 

Talia laughs, and Stiles feels his Spark tingle. 

Stiles watches as Derek hugs his mother and his aunt, both women kiss his cheeks. What surprises him is when both women do the same with him. 

Talia runs her knuckles down the side of his cheek, "Welcome to the family Stiles." 

Stiles grins, "I'm happy to be here." 

"You're the first then." 

Stiles looks up at that to see two girls his age in the door way. One that looks like a younger Laura and the other looks like Morticia. 

Derek glares at his sister. "Cora, shut it." 

Cora rolls her eyes. 

The other girl is looking over Stiles with great intensity. "He's normal," she says. "Why did you bring a normal person?" 

Aunt Morticia scolds her, "Wednesday." 

She sighs but looks over Stiles again. 

Stiles just grins at her, waving at the two new comers. 

Derek has one hand resting on Stiles' back, "Where's Pugsley?" 

The matching grins on Wednesday and Cora's faces leave Stiles feeling sorry for Pugsley. 

"Tied up." 

Aunt Morticia rolls her eyes, but it looks like she's holding back a smile. 

Talia addresses Stiles, "I'm sorry to say Stiles but the brothers are busy at the moment, but you will be meeting them at dinner this evening." 

Stiles grins, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Cool." 

"Derek, why don't you help Stiles settle in before dinner?" 

Derek nods at his mother, dragging Stiles up the steps away from the dispersing crowd. 

Once they are out of sight, Stiles stares at Derek with wide eyes before saying, "Duuude. Your family is awesome! And I haven't even met everybody yet!" 

Derek's ears go pink as he kisses Stiles, "You're not freaked out?" 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "No. Of course not." 

Derek holds a soft smile as he leads Stiles up the main stair case. 

Derek opens a heavy wooden door into a dark room. He lights several candles allowing Stiles to see. The place has cobwebs in the corners, a layer of dust on a couple of surfaces, and the whole place gives this ominous feeling. 

It's pretty badass. 

Stiles grins as he collapses onto the mattress and he just kind of bounces in place. "Der, this is so awesome!" 

Derek gives Stiles a soft grin as starts to unpack a few of their bags that Lurch must have dropped off while they were down stairs meeting the femme fatales of the family. He leaves some unpacked in the corner, worry about them later. 

"So this is your room?" Stiles asks as he looks at the photos of the Hale Pack and the Addams on the bedside table. 

Derek nods, "Yeah. Laura and I used to stay in here together, but she found another room she prefers." He shrugs as he takes a few pairs of clothes out, both his, and hands one to Stiles. 

Stiles grins as he starts to strip. "Want to get the smell of everyone but Pack off of me?" 

Derek gives him a wolfish grin as he pulls a shirtless Stiles in for a kiss.


	6. The Good, The Bad, The Addamses

Stiles is jabbing away at his moving dinner with his fork before tasting it. 

"Mmmm!" He swallows, "Grandmama, this is awesome!" 

The little witch lady grins with black teeth, before hitting Uncle Fester over the back of the head, "At least someone does." 

The bald black eyed man grabs his head before growling into his food. 

Uncle Gomez laughs with Marco at their brother. 

Meeting the brothers was interesting, seeing how the three were in the middle of a sword fight before both Morticia and Talia called things to order while Grandmama hoped for blood. Pugsley had walked in at about that time with a letter from his younger brother, Pubert. 

Apparently the youngest was at Camp Custer, a place for Preteen Offenders. 

Stiles had grinned at the whole thing with wide eyed delight, before going back to watching Grandmama cook. 

While he's engrossed in that, he thought Derek had put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Sourwolf, I'm not playing with the poison." 

But Derek's voice was farther away than what it should be if that was his hand, "That's good to know." 

Stiles looks over, expecting Pugsley or someone else, only to see a severed hand. Stiles blinks at it for a second before hesitantly saying, "Hi?" 

The fingers wave in acknowledgement. 

And that was his introduction to Thing. 

So he's met everyone in the house, which is cool. Everyone is an interesting character, now he can't wait to explore the house. 

Laura draws his attention away from his food, "I'll have to show you the graveyard." 

Cora grins at Wednesday, "We'll have to show you the Swamp." 

Wednesday watches Stiles closely for a moment before saying, "Horatio might like you." 

"Horatio?" 

Derek leans over and says, "Her pet tarantula." 

Stiles nods, "Ohh." 

Pugsley sits up, "You need to meet Kitty and Wednesday's dragon." 

Stiles grins at Wednesday, "You have a dragon too?" 

Wednesday looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "You have a dragon?" 

He nods, "A dwarf dragon. His name's Thorin." 

Derek rolls his eyes, but the rest of the table goes silent. 

Stiles looks up with a mouthful and puffed cheeks to see everyone staring at him. "W'a'?" 

"By God my boy, a dwarf dragon?" Gomez looks on with giant excited eyes, puffing out cigar smoke with each breath. "Why didn't you bring the little man?" 

Stiles looks at Derek in confusion. "Uh-" 

Laura glares at Derek, "Why didn't you tell us you have a dwarf dragon?!?" 

Derek is looking at his plate in great interest. 

Stiles keeps looking back and forth between everyone. "Why is everyone freaking out over Thorin?" 

Morticia explains, "Because dwarf dragons are extremely rare." 

Stiles' eyes widen, "Oh. I just kind of almost tripped over the egg when I was walking in the woods." 

Gomez jumps up, "You bonded with a baby! Derek! Why didn't you bring him?" 

Derek mumbles, "Because you would all get excited and ignore Stiles and me." 

There is a silence for a second, then a collective "Oh." 

Stiles looks down at his food with hot ears, smiling slightly at Derek's concern. 

Laura speaks up, "So Stiles, how did you get involved with Derek and the supernatural?" 

Derek mumbles under his breath, "Here we go." 

Stiles lights up and opens his mouth.


	7. Waking to the Wrong Hale-Addams and a Stole Away

Okay, so Stiles remembers going to sleep in the giant bed with Derek spooning him in just their boxers. (They had sex, and Derek said it was better safe than naked in front of his family, so they put on boxers before going to sleep.) 

So he remembers explicitly Derek behind him and not star-fished out with Cora Hale staring down at him. 

When he opens his eyes to see not-Derek, he flinches so hard he falls off the bed with a very loud thump. 

Cora's loud laugh follows him to the floor. 

Stiles peaks his head up to see only Cora in the room. "Okay...so I know you are not my boyfriend, but uh. Why are you in bed with me instead of him?" 

The evil grin on her face makes him fear for Derek's safety a bit. 

"Don't worry, he's a little busy at the moment." 

Stiles glares for a second, only for Cora to change the subject. 

"Breakfast is ready, so you better eat. I'm showing you around the house." 

He grins, "Awesome!" 

Jumping out of bed, Stiles walks toward one of the suitcases left in the corner of the room. He ignores Cora's piercing stare as he roots through the suitcase looking for his clothes. He grabs a random pair of jeans, a shirt, and when grabs his red hoodie, an obnoxious squawk startles him. 

In the folds of his suitcase, a tiny copper colored dragon blinks up at him with sleepy eyes. 

"Thorin! How did you get in there?" Stiles picks the little thing up for it to crawl into his arms nipping at his fingers. 

Stiles remembers that it isn't the only one in the room when he feels hot, moist breath at the back of his neck. 

Cora is leaning over his shoulder, looking at Thorin. 

"So this is your dragon." But she makes it sound like a statement rather than a question. 

Must be a Hale thing. 

Stiles grins letting Thorin drop into her arms, "This is him. Must of sneaked into my suitcase when I wasn't looking." 

Cora looks fascinated with the tiny dragon nibbling on her fingers. 

The sound of an explosion draws Stiles attention outside to the window, but he can't see anything different from last night. 

Cora's grin is predatory as he looks back at her. "You ready for a quick breakfast? I've got to show you the parts of the house Derek doesn't want you to see." 

Stiles nods. "Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on posting chapter 8 later today. :D
> 
> Enjoy~!


	8. Feeling like Christopher Colombus aboard the U.S.S. Addams

After having Laura and Cora fight over Thorin, which Stiles had to play referee for, they started exploring the house. 

After a weird eyebrow discussion between the sisters, that Stiles didn't understand, they decided to show him the house first before outside. 

The whole morning goes by like that, both sisters, then later Wednesday and Pugsley, they show him the house. They show him the dungeons, Uncle Fester's Fireworks Lab, Pugsley's Experimental Lab with all kinds of animals with different voices like a mouse that sounds like a horse and the parrot that's actually the mailman, Wednesday's Pet Corner with her dragon who found Thorin an interesting sight and Thorin thought likewise, Kitty Kat the lion, Horatio and Homer (Wednesday's Spiders), Uncle Gomez's Office which is nothing more than an armory with a desk, a closet with two skeletons (one was playing the other like a xylophone), and so many other weird, wacky, and down right scary rooms till he's just left with Laura after agreeing that he'll play with the others later. 

Laura shows him her mother's and Aunt Morticia's spell-work that the women are currently working on along with their library. Apparently the books there aren't normal books. They have spells woven into them that make the stories come alive. 

Stiles learned that the hard way when he opened a book about monsters and it tried to eat him. Stiles ended up jumping on it to subdue it while Laura laughed hysterically. 

He eventually managed to appease the book with a napkin from breakfast to chew on. He got it back on the shelf with minimal damage to his person. 

It's after lunch when Stiles is watching Aunt Morticia feeding Cleopatra yak meatballs and Thorin running around in Cleopatra's leaves, when Derek finally shows up covered in dirt from head to toe. 

Stiles eyes widen when he sees him. "Derek, what happened to you? Were you digging a grave?" 

Derek shakes dirt out of his hair, "I was digging out of several." 

Stiles looks even more confused at that. 

"They cut me into pieces and buried them around the yard. It took a bit, but I'm back. Those three are in the swamp right now." 

Aunt Morticia looks amused at Derek's statement. "Nephew, I hope you used the shackles and not the ropes." 

Derek grins at her, pulling Stiles into his side, "Of course Aunt Morticia. If it was rope, it'd be easier to get away." 

Aunt Morticia side eyes Stiles, a small smile curving her lips. "He learned that from me." 

Derek finally looks into Cleopatra's leaves, confusion on his face. 

"Is that Thorin?" 

Stiles just shrugs like he has no idea how this has happened. 

Derek's not buying it.


	9. Party?

So the whole week goes by like that. Derek and Laura teaming up to take down the others. Talia just has Stiles hang out with her and Morticia, both teaching him things that Denton is too chicken shit to teach him, also let's be honest. Denton doesn't mess in this stuff, let alone teach it. 

There was also a really panicky call from Scott about a missing Thorin that was resolved after Stiles let Scott beg and apologize till he almost puked before he told him that Thorin had sneaked into their luggage. 

The rest of the conversation was Scott being pissed at Stiles and Stiles apologizing. (Stiles isn't sure Scott's forgiven him yet, especially with the unapologetic laughter.) 

It's not until Laura comes back to them with a fine dusting of something over her and looking like she's in her real body now, that she collapses right next to Stiles. She's grinning as she looks at Stiles. 

"So, has Mom and Auntie given you your outfit for tomorrow?" 

Stiles looks up from the beastarity that the Addams' have, "What outfit? What's tomorrow? And you're back in your body?" 

Laura grin shows fangs as she leans against Stiles' shoulder. 

"Yep, it's for the party. I can't really stuff my face with the good stuff while I'm a ghost, now can I?" 

Stiles nods in complete understanding. "So party I had no knowledge of?" 

Laura smiles, leaning against Stiles' shoulder, "Well, since Derek has returned and is an Alpha, Mom's officially giving him the title of Hale Alpha. We are having a big party tomorrow night for it. Mom and Auntie said they found you the perfect outfit." She wraps an arm around Stiles's shoulders. "Also, don't tell Derek the party's for him, it's a surprise." 

Stiles nods, "Awesome. Who's coming?" 

Laura leans back, throwing her arm up flippantly, "Yeah, and the rest of her family." 

"Wait." Stiles looks back up from the illustration of the Jersey Devil, dumb struck look on his face, "Someone's name is Who?" 

Laura laughs loud and long, legs thrown up in the air with arms wrapped around her abdomen. Through giggles she nods, "Yeah, and her dad is Cousin Itt. She has an older sister named What too. The whole clan's planning on being here." 

"The whole clan? Whoa. And that's their names?" 

Laura nods. 

"Huh." 

"Also Dr. Frankenstein is going to show up with his newest creation." 

"He's real?" Stiles chocks. 

Laura nods, fangs completely visible again. "Stiles, all of them are real. Dracula is Aunt Morticia's father." 

Stiles eyes almost pop out of his head, "Grandmama and Dracula?" 

Laura leans over almost like she's sharing a secret, "Who do you think is Van Helsing?" 

"That's Grandmama?" 

Laura nods. "Yep." 

"No way!" 

"Way." 

"Whoa." 

Stiles sits there in silence contemplating his life and everything he knows when Derek sits down beside him wiping ash from his face. 

"Did you break my boyfriend?" Derek glares at his sister. 

Laura rolls her eyes. "I just told him about Grandmama and the Count." 

Derek looks down at Stiles, "You okay?" 

Stiles looks up at him, "Your grandmama is a badass. She killed Dracula." 

Derek shrugs. "He was cheating on her. She staked him. It's not the first husband she's 'killed'." 

"But their not exactly dead right?" 

Derek kisses his forehead, grinning a bit. "Yeah. But she had a hell of a lot of fun trying."


	10. Pillow Talk

It's the next morning when Stiles wakes up to Derek for the first time since he's been here and not another family member in bed with him. He's not even phased, just snuggles up to his Big Bad. 

Derek buries his face in the top of his hair, rubbing his scent into the tickling strands. "Morning," he rumbles. 

Stiles grins against his chest, placing a soft kiss on the clavicle. "Morning." 

"I'm actually surprised that no one's stolen either of us from our bed." 

Stiles laughs, "Yeah. Probably because they know we'll be busy tonight with the party." 

Derek pulls back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Party?" 

Stiles nods (after years of knowing werewolves, he knows how to 'lie' to them), "Yeah. Laura mentioned a party with the whole clan tonight." 

Derek rolls his eyes. "If there's one thing the Addams love more that murder, chaos, and mayhem, it's a party." 

Stiles laughs, shaking his head against his pillow. "I'm not really surprised. Lydia's no different." 

Derek laughs in return. "I'd hate for Lydia to meet them." 

Stiles leans up on his elbow, "Yeah? Well what if she met your aunt and mom?" 

Derek's eyes widen at that. "We should never let that happen." 

Stiles nods in agreement. "Yeah. I have decided that the Pack needs to stay away from your family for the world to survive, or at least for mankind to survive. We have to protect all of testosterone-kind." 

"Yeah, I'd rather not be locked up as breeding stock." 

"Ditto. Though.." Stiles grins looking at Derek's neck, "I'd love to see you chained to my bed or at least in a collar." 

Derek arches an eyebrow at that, "Yeah? And why would I wear one?" 

Stiles grins. "I don't know. I think Big Bad should be on a leash." 

Derek grins back but with fangs and glowing red eyes. "Yeah?" He licks at a canine, "I was thinking more like a pretty red leather one around your neck Little Red." 

Stiles bits his bottom lip, leaning against Derek's chest, "Yeah? Well I'd like a big leather one for you with a matching leash. Lead you around with it." 

Derek bites at Stiles' lips, "I don't think so." 

Stiles bites back. "We'll see." 

Derek bites at his chin, "I guess we will."


End file.
